Dilemma of Time
by Mr-Mikul
Summary: As Link realises the price of being the Hero of Time, he turns the clock back briefly and rushes to met a beloved friend. Link talks with her and they decide to roll the dice of fate, on the slim chance that they may be reunited in the end.


Dilemma of Time, an OoT story

Writer's notes: I recently had an urge for some Link/Saria material, and I felt that there could have been a bit more quality writing available. So I decided to write a short story. This is the result. I Hope that you like this.

* * *

Link found himself in the Chamber of the Sages once more, having just cleared the Forest Temple of the evil that Gannondorf had placed there. A light glowed from the Emblem of the Forest, and there before him stood his closest friend, looking upon him with sad eyes, so much unlike the bright and cheery smiles that she gave him when they were younger.

"Link, Thank you... Because of you, I could awaken as the Sage of the Forest. I always believed that you would come. I wish we could play in the sacred meadow once more but… it is destiny that you and I can't live in the same world." Saria looked at Link again with those eyes, and he felt his heart sink.

"I will stay here as the Forest Sage and help you... Now, please take this Medallion..." Saria said as she raised her hands.

Link felt the Medallion drop into his hands. The Medallion was warm and the object reminded him of a fresh morning breeze in the Sacred meadow.

"It's time for you to go now. Link… I'll always be… your friend…" Saria said as the world around him turned to white.

Link found himself near the Great Deku Tree. He walked towards it, but stopped for a moment. There was a tear falling on his face, but he didn't quite know why.

"Hey Link! Will you be ok?" Navi asked. Link shook his head.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Link said as he removed the tear. He stepped forward in curiosity, there was something sticking out of the ground ahead of him…

* * *

An hour later Link was trekking though the Lost Woods looking for Mido. He knew of his heritage now thanks to the Deku Sprout. He did want to however tell Mido that Saria wouldn't be coming back again. He quickly traversed through the lost woods and soon enough he saw Mido waiting impatiently for him.

"Hey Mister!" Mido cried out. "How did it go at the forest temple?"

"The temple is cleared of monsters now, but Saria has to stay there to help protect the Kokiri Forest." Link said with a sigh. Mido took a breath and sat down for a moment.

"Oh I see. Saria won't ever come back" Mido said among small tears. "But...I...I made a promise to Saria...If Link came back, I would be sure to tell him that Saria had been waiting for him. Because Saria... really... liked... never mind. Hey Mister, if you ever see Link, could you tell him about Saria… and that Mido is sorry for being so mean to him."

"I will let him know. And don't worry now, there's a Deku Tree Sprout where the Deku Tree once lived. There won't be any monster's attacking the Kokiri anymore." Link said as he left. As he walked away, Link felt tears falling again. By the time he was out of Mido's sight, he was sobbing and crying. He knew too late why he felt so miserable when he parted ways with Saria.

Link headed for the Temple of Time. He figured that Sheik would be there, and likely have the answers to the pain he was feeling. The feelings of sorrow and anguish that Mido awoke within Link didn't subside by the time he arrived at the Temple. They got stronger, and Link couldn't push them aside.

Sheik was standing by the pedestal where Link first drew the Master Sword. He looked at him evenly, as if he knew Link was coming.

"Long time no see Link. You destroyed the wicked creatures that haunted the temple and awakened the Sage... But there are still other Sages who need your help." Sheik said.

"I know that. I'm just feeling a bit hurt." Link said. "…This destiny of mine feels like it's going to take away everything that I care about."

"Link, I understand what you're feeling. But until Gannondorf is defeated, no where in Hyrule will be safe for you, or those that you care about." Sheik said firmly. "In order to awaken all the other Sages, you must become even more powerful. You must travel over mountains... under water... and even through time..."

"Through time?" Link asked. "There's a way for me to travel through time?"

"Yes. If you want to return to your original time, return the Master Sword to the Pedestal of Time. By doing this, you will travel back in time seven years...." Sheik said.

"Seven years! That's before I was sealed away! I can be a kid and enjoy my life as it was." Link said hopefully. Sheik nodded sagely.

"Yes, but the time will come when you will have to return here quickly. Hyrule will be in danger until your quest is finished. But I will teach this to you for when that time comes... The song to return you to the Temple of Time... The Prelude of Light..."

"Thank you Sheik, I owe you one for this." Link said as he pulled out his ocarina. While Link couldn't see Sheik's mouth or most of his face, he did notice that something of a smile passed on that face. As they played the Prelude of Light, Link felt the pain leave his mind. Sheik looked at Link strangely.

"Go back for a while, make peace with your past, and then come back quickly." Sheik said. "I have a fairly good idea of who you're visiting. The forest sage Saria right?"

Link laughed for the first time that day, his cheeks turning slightly red. "Yeah, I'm going to see her again. It should be a quick visit." Sheik nodded in satisfaction.

"I'll wait for you by the Fire Temple then. Link… I'll see you later." Sheik said as he threw a Deku Nut down at Link and vanished in a flash of light.

"Strange that he does that when he leaves." Link said. "I wonder why he keeps his distance like that."

"I don't know really." Navi commented. "I guess we'll find out later on in the quest."

"Yeah, let's get going then." Link said as he pushed the master sword back into the pedestal. His world turned blue for a moment.

"Listen Link!" Navi called out. "Look at yourself, you're a kid again!"

Link looked at his hands and touched his face. Sure enough, he was a twelve year old kid again.

"What a relief." Link said. He then pulled out his ocarina, the fairy ocarina that Saria gave to him. "Let's get going Navi, we have a friend to visit." He played the Minuet of Forest, and he warped to the Sacred Meadow in seconds.

* * *

Link found himself in the sacred meadow, at the footsteps leading to the temple and the forest stump that Saria would usually play her ocarina on. Link found that his stomach wouldn't stop giving him problems at he stepped closer.

'_It's only Saria, so why am I so nervous about this?'_ Link thought. He reached the end of the stairs and saw Saria playing her ocarina, the sun shining down on her.

"Hello Saria!" Link called out. Saria looked up in surprise and recognised who her visitor was. An enthusiastic smile spread across her face as she hurried over to see her friend.

"Link, what brings you back here? I haven't seen you in quite a while." Saria said as she gave Link a joyous hug. Link laughed as he returned the embrace.

"Well I've missed you and it felt like I hadn't seen you in seven years, so I wanted to come and see you again." Link said.

"Seven years would be a long time to wait." Saria said with a laugh. "But you're here now, so let's play a few games ok?" Link felt a grin grow on his face.

"Well let's get going already!" Link said he ran off towards the maze.

"Hey come back here Link!" Saria called out before chasing after him.

Their laughter could be heard all day long as they played hide and seek and catch the fairy, and at the Kokiri village music could be heard from the lost woods as Link and Saria sang and played along with the many skull kids in the forest.

As the sun started setting, they came back to Link's hut where he cooked up a meal of fish and herbed bread for the both of them. Saria loved the new meal set before her.

"How'd you make such good food Link?" Saria asked as she devoured her fish. "This meal is incredible!"

"Well after I saved Lord Jabu Jabu, one Zora gave me cooking lessons as a thank you." Link said. "They usually get their fish fresh and eat them raw, but some have a talent for cooking that's envied over the world. I was lucky enough to met one that does cook his fish, and makes a living off of it." Saria laughed at Link.

"You always were a lucky one." Saria said. "Being able to travel the world is an incredible thing."

"Yeah, I'm happy that I've been able to see so many places and meet so many people." Link said as he finished his meal. "I do have a question for you though Saria." Saria raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, what is that question Link?" Saria asked.

"Well, from going on my journey and since I didn't die when I left the forest I've figured out that I'm a Hylian rather than a Kokiri. And you know that Kokiri don't physically age. You look about the same age as me, but I've been wondering how old you really are." Link said. Saria looked at Link calmly.

"So you're Hylian then? It doesn't matter much to me." Saria said evenly. "As for your question, I'm about 360 years old." Saria said. "I'm middle aged when it comes to the Kokiri. So does that answer your question?" Link looked flabbergasted.

"Oh my Farore, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you were so old… I got told several times that I should be more respectful to my elders." Link said shyly. Saria burst out into uncontrolled laughter, much to Link's embarrassment.

"Link, you don't have to worry about that at all. It doesn't matter if you're Hylian, Goron, or Kokiri, you're still the Link I know, and no matter how old I am, I'm still the Saria you know. It's what's on the inside that matter's right?" Saria said amid her laughter. Link found that he couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Thanks Saria, that really cheered me up." Link said. "But I… feel a little sad still." Saria felt confused at Link's melancholy, where was the cheery and happy person that she liked so much?

"Link, what's wrong?" Saria asked. "You're not normally like this." Link shivered as he fought the tears he was feeling.

"Saria I… had a horrible dream. About you… and me. In that dream I saw that I got taken away from you suddenly, and when we finally did meet again… we were separated for the rest of our lives, as if it was destiny." Link couldn't help the tears from falling again, losing the person he cared about most scared him. "It made me realise that because I'm Hylian, I'll grow old, age and die, while you go on living without me. It means… I-I'll be breaking our promise… of being friends forever when I die." Link sobbed softly as he finished speaking.

Saria took a breath but didn't say anything for a moment as what Link was saying sunk in.

"Link… I know that it will happen someday, the Deku Tree told me about how the other races don't live as long as us Kokiri." Saria said as she moved over and put an arm around Link. "But that's ok. I really like you and I just want to stay with you and keep spending our days together." Link looked towards Saria. She smiled for link, but she too was crying at the thought of them being separated.

"I know that it will hurt me deeply when you die, but I would live on without you, not forgetting about us, so when the time comes that I die, I would come and find you in the Sacred Realm… and then, we could be together, and would separate us again." Saria took a moment to compose herself. "I'm incredibly nervous about it and I know it would cause a bit of grief for us, but I feel… that in the end we'd be truly happy."

Link calmed himself for a moment and closed his eyes, while prophecy was mainly Zelda's talent, Link himself was sensitive to the currents of time. He focused on the future and what it might bring. Slowly images formed in his mind.

_Link sees himself in some 20 years, at his prime and living his life and helping people in need discreetly. His close friends sending letters often, a couple of them saying that their friendship with him was over because of Saria. In the other letters he reads about the stories of his heroism becoming the start of a legend, in which few would understand the truth behind it. He sees himself coming home to Saria, who would kiss him in welcome, despite looking young enough to be his daughter. He feels that nothing could be better than her love, but he has doubts about this relationship._

_The vision moved forward another 20 years. The older Link barely sees his friends anymore because he's growing old. He feels that perhaps he should have found someone else, because he's always wanted a son to call his own. Then he remembers the next generation of Kokiri that he's raised with Saria and laughs it off. Saria comes in and cuddles up to him, asking what's so funny. He replies that he's only now realised that the _Kokiri are his family_, his sons and daughters._

_65 years have passed since he became the _'Hero of Time'_. Link sees that the old Link is bed bound in his house because he can't climb the ladder up or down anymore. Saria looks at him with worry and doubt. She apologises for having him stay with her when he could have gone and explored the world. He smiles and says that he doesn't regret this life at all, but he's about to leave for another adventure soon, that the hardest part of their promise is coming. The old link says _I'll always love you, and I'll be waiting for you_ to the ever youthful Saria, before his heart stops. Young Link sees the desperation and grief in Saria's eyes as she tries in vain to revive the old Link, and he almost stops looking into the future._

_Link sees Saria some 45 years after his death. She smiles now and again, but she isn't as lively as she once was. She rarely leaves the sacred meadow much to the worry of the Kokiri, and she passes time by staring at his ocarina. She lives a fine line between hope and despair, hope that Link will still be waiting for her, fearing that she won't be able to reach him when she dies. Link feels sad that he might put Saria through so much pain._

_55 years after his death Link sees Saria talking to the grown Deku Tree Sprout, saying that she's weary of the world, and that she wishes to pass on, so that she can fulfil her promise. The Sprout says that he knew what she was there for in advance, and says that all is ready for her to leave the world. Link sees saria lay down upon a green leafy bed, close her eyes and says _I'm coming at last, Link. _And with that she dies peacefully._ _The Sprout turns slightly towards Young Link, who gasps in surprise. The sprout says _this fate is mixed with happiness and sorrow, and that some people you trust will vilify you for your choices. But if you keep your courage, and stay true to your heart until the end you may see some light at the end of the tunnel.

_The vision changes and Link sees himself as a kid greeting Saria in the purified Sacred Realm, with them embracing amid their tears of joy. They happily walk off to a place that reminds him of the Sacred Meadow…_ And then the images faded from his mind. The vision showed Link that his years with Saria will bring him more happiness than any amount of adventuring. Link opened his eyes.

"I think you're right. It… won't be easy, and you'll be sad for a long time." Link said gravely. "Are you sure about this, us being together while I'm alive, and then waiting about 45 years until you _might_ see me again?" Saria gave Link a small smile as she leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm very sure Link, I… don't want to be separated from you until it's your time to pass on. I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow." Saria said as she walked off to her hut. Link sat still, his hand on his cheek, as he couldn't believe what had just happened. He went to bed that night with the goofiest smile.

* * *

The next morning Link and Saria were standing outside the Forest Temple. Link was about ready to head back to the Temple of Time. Saria looked sad.

"Do you _have _to go now, Link?" Saria asked pleadingly. Link nodded sadly.

"Yeah, until I finish the quest that the Deku Tree sent me on is finished, Hyrule won't be safe. But… I will be back once I'm done with that quest." Link said.

"I know, just come back soon Link… I'll miss you." Saria said. Link leaned over and gave Saria a gentle kiss farewell. Link giggled as Saria felt her cheeks burn.

"I'll be thinking of you while I'm gone, Saria." Link said before pulling out his Ocarina and playing the Prelude of Light. Link vanished with a flash of golden light, leaving Saria alone in the Sacred Meadow once more.

'_I'll be here waiting for you Link, and when you come back, we'll make new songs on our ocarinas together._ Saria thought with a smile before she started the trip back home.

* * *

A hundred and fifty years later, in the Kokiri Village the Deku Sprout has grown into a large and healthy tree that looks after the next generation of Kokiri. But to his side there are two graves. One is a bit worn and covered in vines that do not cover the markings of the stone, as if the forest was paying its respects, while the other gleams with a timeless shine, as if defying the passing of time. If one were to read them this is what you would see engraved upon them:

* * *

Link, born Hylian, raised Kokiri

Hero of Time, the saviour of Hyrule and Termina

Known by few, but loved by those that do.

Here his body rests while he awaits his beloved

Saria to find him in the sacred realm.

* * *

Saria, maiden of the Kokiri

Gentle heart, guardian of the sacred meadow, loved by all and

The soul mate of the Hero of Time, Link.

Here she laid her body down and departed the world in peace

So that she could finally fulfil her promise to Link

and be with him once more in the sacred realm.

* * *

Phew, I'm glad that I managed to get this done with, my own tribute to the Link/Saria pairing. I hope that I managed to make someone like this pairing a little bit more.


End file.
